One Single Bullet
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Lindsay gets shot while working a case and has a flashback while she is asleep to how she ended up there. Not typical story. TOTAL DL moment at the end. [oneshot]rated just to be safe...


**Hey yeah this is me again! I guess you can call this a sequel type thing to my other story Silent Night re-do.  
Um…I had a dream about this last night, so things might not be totally correct and I apoligizie. I'm just going to say that Love Run Cold didn't happen, but Lindsay is avoiding Danny. She was really flirty in the dream.**

**Disclaimer: Um…yea I don't own anything…I wish I owned Carmine…but I don't…DON"T SUE ME!**

A Single Shot

"You gotta love this job, huh Monroe?" Don Flack asked Lindsay as he took out the shooter behind the air conditioning duct.

"I don't know, you tell me. " Lindsay fired three shots at someone coming up behind he co-worker Danny Messer.

"Thanks Montana!" Danny caller back to her and whirled to take down another sniper.

The three NYPD officers wre involved in a shoot-out on a roof of a ware house in downtown New York. Lindsay, after registering to carry a firearem, had been dragged out there because Mac had assinged her to be Danny's police protection for the day.

Suddenly out of the cornor of her eye, Lindsay saw someone sneaking around the corner of the air conditioning duct again. When he pulled out his gun, Lindsay did the only rational thing she could think of. Dropping her gun, she ran the ten feet between her and Danny.

"Shooter!" she called as she jumped in front of him. Lindsay felt an instant pain to her lower abdominen as she decended for landing. She last heard gun shots and Danny yell "Montana!" before she felt her head hit the cool cement and blacked out.

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING_

_"Monroe!" Stella had called when she entered the breakroom. Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay were in there, celebrating the closing of their case over a cup of coffee. "I got to talk to you."_

_Lindsay widened her eye as Danny burst out laughing. "Oh your gonna get it now Montana. She must of seen that blackmark on you record about you and your roomates blowing up part of your apartment in college!"_

_Everyone turned and looked at Lindsay, who shrugged it off. "It was after finals and we were all very, very, horribly drunk._

_Hawkes joined in on Danny's contagious laughter. "You? Hammered? We should go get drinks more often!"_

_Stella shook her head. "As I was saying, Lindsay, your test results came back." Stella handed a piece of paper to Lindsay._

_She glanced through it quickly. "You mean?"_

_Stella nodded. "Congrats, you are officially able to carry a firearm now." Stella handed her the gun._

_"Yes!" Lindsay stood up and Stella pulled the younger CSI into a hug._

_Danny motioned for Hawkes to move close. "When we do get her drunk, we now have to keep her away from flammables and her gun!"_

_Hawkes considered this for a moment. "I call the flammables!"_

_Mac just then walked into the room and saw Lindsay and Stella jumping around. "Celebrating?"_

_"Lindsay passed her firearms test." Stella told him._

_"Congrats." Mac turned and looked at Danny._

_"For some reason I feel bad new coming on." Danny told Hawkes._

_"You know that case you did a while back about that polar bear club?" Mac asked him._

_"Yeah. Where they were all going to jump off a bidge but one posioned another and it got crazy?"_

_"That's the one." Mac replied._

_"I don't see why anyone would want to jump in freezing water in the morning." Stella took a cup of coffee and say down._

_"I don't see why anyone would want to jump off a bridge." Hawkes told her._

_"I've done both." Lindsay chimed in. Everyone turned towards her, Danny having an amused look on his face. "Longer stories."_

_"Anyways," Mac continured. "The murderer's brother was part of an assaisin squard for a terriost cell."_

_"Aw crap." Danny sighed. "Did I piss off the wrong people again?"_

_"'Fraid so." Mac replied. "You need police protection."_

_"Okay, but not Flack!" Danny begged. "Last time, since I couldn't drive, he had to take me to the doctors. Took me 20 minutes to get checked in 'cause he was flirting with the receptionist."_

_"You ever figure out if it was a boy or girl?" Lindsay smirked as Danny glared at her._

_"Fine, not Flack." Mac told him. "But I can't think of anyone better for the job then our newest weapon handler."_

_"Oh no! No way!" Lindsay protested._

_"Serisouly, I'll take Flack!"_

_Mac raised his hand. "That is my final word on the matter. Stella, Hawkes, you're with me we got a case." Mac left the room before there was any protest._

_"Betcha she kills him before they get the pleasure." Hawkes told Stella on their way out, leaving Lindsay and Danny behind._

_"Think you can handle things by yourself okay in the bathroom, Messer?" Lindsay jokingly asked him._

_"Since I was two." He replied. "You flirt with anyone and I will call Flack, got that?"_

_"Lindsay responded by laughing in his face._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lindsay could feel something pressing down on her lips and then her chest.

"Okay I'm getting a heartbeat." She heard Danny's thick New York accent.

"You keep preforming CPR, I'll go get help." Flacks footsteps faded into a door openning and closing. When Danny put his lips on hers again Lindsay felt her face start to heat up.

"Come on Montana. Please don't leave me." She heard him mutter under his breath.

When he tried again, Lindsay couldn't help but start to smile. She knew Danny felt it too, because slowly he had started to kiss her. Lindsay kissed him back, the way she always wanted to since he first called he Montana, her insides were exploding like fireworks. One thought though instantly tore through that feeling.

'Oh God if only he knew.'

**Mwahs! Love me much?!?! doorbell rings, seeing angry people ok maybe not...**

**Hey SEQUEL IN THE WORKS!! It's called _She's My Everything And The World,_ (for those you you country music fans do you know who sings those two songs?!?!) I'm thinking a couple flashbacks, flying rubberbands, kindnapping, confessions, shots fired, Lindsay's past, MAJOR DL moments, little FlackOC, but not sure yet and maybe a little MS.**

**Well that's all for now! PLEASE review telling me if you want the sequel or not!  
Love you all!**


End file.
